Omnibus
by Fishcake-kun
Summary: A compilation of reader-chosen prompts and drabbles of Lightis.


title: black, gold, and rainbow sprinkles

prompts: ghosts, ruminations, blackouts, and blue pasta. wait, also 1950's basketball shorts. So sexy.

dedications: EEL NIVEK. I'VE BEEN MEANING TO REVIEW YOU BUT FF HAS BEEN A TOTAL ASSJERKER TO ME FOR THE PAST FEW WEEKS. ASSJERKER. WHY YOU TAKE IT DOWN? IT WAS SO BEAUTIFUL—CAITIFF I MEAN. WWWHHHHYYYYY? J'ADORE CAITIFF TRES BIEN. IL FAIT SPLENDIDE.

:::

* * *

:::

BLACKOUT BABY.

:::

* * *

:::

The whole city had lost power.

_The whole city had lost power._

Lightning took deep breaths as she tried to calm herself down. Shoulders heaving and dress glittery under the streetlamp, Lightning calmly shoved off her impossible heels all the while trying not to throw it at one of the many shop windows that surrounded her. The sounds of hushed screeches and laughter sprinkled softly across the streets as she padded her way down. Cool pavement met her silk covered stockings and it scratched irritatingly against her heels and ankles, a cool sensation passing quietly. Silently, Lightning mused about what Serah was currently doing right now.

Was her sister hiding under her covers like she would if there were a thunderstorm outside or would she be acting like a mature adult and calmly acquire herself the set of flashlights under the cupboard? Lightning let out a droll snort of pure satire. Of course Serah would be hiding under her sheets. She had always had a childish side to her and Lightning had not expected any of that to change under any circumstances.

Suddenly, her phone vibrated rather aggressively against her side—the black, modest purse shaking a bit. Slipping a hand through the opening, her slender fingers closed around a smooth edge that rang silently. Pressing it against her ear after confirming the call, Lightning said, "Your Highness, how may I help you?" There was a slight shuffling from the opposite side of her connection before a baritone voice rang out softly, "Lightning, where are you?" Smiling softly albeit her lips twitched a bit at the slight protective edge to the voice—she didn't protection damnit! She could take full care of herself, "I'm currently around twenty blocks from my home. My ener-car went down when the blackout occurred. I hope that you didn't happen to stumble across the same problem as well, sir?"

"I got home before the blackout happened. However," Lightning heard a slight shuffling, "Mother had guests over while you and I were out so there's no more food left for me." A crunching sound popped through her receiver, "The fire-jewel stoves still work though since we have backup energy. Though the only thing the maids were able to make was pasta since the head chef and his assistants had already left for the night." A snort made its way to her pointy ears, "Although their tastes in food are rather…_peculiar_ at times, I didn't think that it would've been this bad. Really." Lightning cracked a tiny grin, "It can't be that bad. Or at least worst than Serah."

"Maybe so."

"Is that satire I hear, sir?"

"So smart Marquis. So very intelligent of you."

"Yes and this intelligence has kicked your sorry ass more times than I can count, _sir._"

"…Alright. I give."

"Say that again Your Majesty. I didn't quite catch that last bit."

She heard Noctis' teeth grinding against each other and prohibited herself from procuring any hysterical giggles, "Sir?"

"…Lightning…"

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

"I don't want to strip you of your rank. _Again._"

An eye roll, "With all due respect, sir, but, that wouldn't be allowed. I recall your mother _and_ the council decreeing that you wouldn't be allowed to strip me of my rank of Marquis anymore than I could claim the throne." A chuckle answered her, "Oh I wasn't talking about that. Rather, it was about, oh I don't know, your rank in the military as _Chief Commander_? Does that ring a bell?"

"Noctis…"

"Yes Marquis?"

"With all due respect, go burn in Hell, _Your Majesty_."

"…I'm hurt."

"Good, you should be."

"Now is that the way you're supposed to talking to your King?"

"There's no king here. Only a spoilt brat that doesn't know about anything called manners and how to show proper etiquette to ladies such as _moi_…"

"Har har har. Not. And by the way, I don't see any ladies over here."

"Touché."

"Why thank you. I pride myself on that. Really, I do."

"Tch. That just proves how…_hmm_, what word should I deem upon you to show off your inadequacy?"

"Your personality astounds me. By all means, it really does. I don't know how I should be reacting to this." An amused chuckle answered him and a small smile spread across his thin lips. "If I had known that these types of jokes made you laugh, I would've done so a long time ago." Lightning shifted her legs some more as she pranced down the empty street aglow with blue streetlights. "Sorry to say this, but tough luck sir. You've gotta do more than that to win _my_ heart. The effort is appreciated though."

A short burst of crackly laughter swam through her receiver before ending with a childish chuckle, "Haha. Moving on, General Lin_ ordered_ me—the nerve of that man, I'll strip him of his rank later—to tell you to get your ass to the Virgo Meeting Room tomorrow at around noon. Apparently there was a breach in the southern temples down around the border of the Seiko Gates near the mountains." There was a snort, "Breach my ass. That old pedophile just wants to see you all hot and bothered—I know I do."

"Perfect gentleman my ass—"

"—A very _sexy _ass, might I add."

"—You're just a perverted little boy and thank you. I think. I wasn't sure if that was a jibe or compliment."

"It was a compliment. Just so you know."

"…I see."

"Yes. Yes you do."

Passing a downed ener-car, Lightning caught a glimpse of her moderate sized home. The lights were dark and there were flickers of small flames—most probably candles. A few flashes went by and a sudden muffled scream resounded into her sensitive ears. There was an inhuman roar after that and the sound of a crashing vehicle and squealing wheels pierced her eardrums—trust her little sister to be watching a horror movie during a blackout.

"Lightning? Lightning!"

She blinked out of her stupor, "My apologies—what were you saying again Noctis?" It wasn't like her to suddenly go into blank space; shaking her head, she deduced that it was probably due to too much stress and too little time to herself. Clutching her black heels and shifting slightly to pull down her little black dress—Lightning saw a small gang of university-old looking boys stalking after her. Their leering faces and lusty eyes prompted her to walk a tad bit faster. Noctis replied after making a small sound of affirmation, "You don't seem well—I'll be there in a few seconds. Just wait."

As soon as the sentence was finished, a small buzz answered her ears and Lightning took the small device away from her head to look at the glowing screen with disdain. Trust a prince to hang up on her without even asking for her permission. How rude! Movement shifted in the peripheral vision of her right eye and she swung back in a fluid, trained motion. Knuckles crashed into a fleshy nose and something popped under the force of her blow. Without another second to waste, Lightning ignored the subtle throbbing in her hand and let out a roundhouse kick to a graphic-tee clad stomach. Hard abs answered to her foot and she drew it back with a hiss—it felt as if she had rammed her foot into a brick wall.

They were disorganized and as one of the boys dragged out the one she had first hit, another two took their places and they all ganged up on her.

Not for the first time in this night, Lightning cursed herself for going out tonight and dressing up to Serah's whims. The sticky black dress clung to her body and curves like a second skin all the while prohibiting her from making quick, easy hits. She had long since threw her heels away and had winced at the sound of the expensive Reno Heels clacking pathetically on the asphalt ground. Her once elegant hairdo of a bun dropped into her usual side tail and it clung to her forehead.

For a second, Lightning wished that Noctis was here with all his overflowing ego and quirky smiles.

And her wish was answered.

Just as she was about to throw another punch at another groping asshole that tried to cop a feel on her, various tiny glimmering crystals materialized around her body and encircled the boy. He let out a chocked sound of shock and fear intermingled with surprise and anger. Thrashing around in wild abandon—it wasn't until Noctis stepped out that everyone stopped to look at his chilly demeanor.

A cold baritone voice rung out in the empty streets, "Would anyone care to tell me _what the hell is going here?_"

* * *

CLIFFHANGER.

So sorry but I will NOT be continuing this little drabble-baby of mine. I'll let you readers let your own imaginations run rampant on this particular scene.

This little collection of mine will be something akin to Eel Nivek's **Lightis** but it will not be the same. While he is dedicating his fics to people, I will be letting you all make your own prompts! To use in my story.

**For ex.**

_Fishcake-kun (im using my own login for ex. Please use your own!)_

_Prompt(s): Underwear, bubbles, lace_

_Pairing(s): Lightning/Claire/Noctis (you can add more later on)_

_Rating: M, T, K+ etc… (choose one only!)_

You can also ask if you want them to be married, have kids, dating etc…

I may or may _not _be using your prompts. But I probably will. If some prompts are chosen too many times, I'll just pick another prompt(s) and make a drabble out of that. Drabbles are an expected 400-3000 words—maybe more. It really all depends on your prompt and couple.

Ta ta~


End file.
